Lights, Camera, Action!
by Faking A Smile
Summary: The Mortal Instruments gang (Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Maia) are chosen to be on "Behind the Scenes", a new reality show that give the public a different view of their famous idols. What will happen when these seven people get together? Will it be love at first sight or just a summer fling? Mostly Malec, Some Clace and Sizzy. Malec all human (AH).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Begin Again"

Of "Lights, Camera, Action!"

_**This is a new story I'm starting. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

Alec's Point of View

I was walking back from the last meeting about the reality show I was going to on called _Behind the Scenes_. It's been a couple months since I've known about it, but I still haven't told Zeke, my boyfriend, about it.

_*Flashback to two months ago*_

"_Hello, my name is Ragnor Fell and I will be the producer for a new reality show called Behind the Scenes. It will give the public a look into the personal lives of famous people. The seven of you have been chosen to participate, but the choice is up to you. We will meet again same time next week if you are interested. The show will be filmed at a beach house in LA and will be for the entire summer. You will be filmed everywhere except the bathrooms and you are required to do a confessional at least once a week, but will talk more about that when you arrive. Any questions?" We all looked around and shook our heads, "None? Okay, great! I hope you all agree."_

_That entire week I was thinking about it, but I didn't want to tell Zeke._

_At the next meeting everyone there agreed and we signed the contracts and gave our contact info. Halfway through the second meeting, I notice guy staring at me. Not that I minded because he was extremely sexy. I kind of liked the attention and decided to wave since we would soon be living in the same house. I didn't, however, expect said guy to start walking towards me._

"_Hey beautiful. I'm Magnus Bane." His voice is so amazing I almost forgot to respond. _

"_Um, hi. I'm Alexander Lightwood, though everybody calls me Alec."_

"_Well, I like __Alexander. I have to say pictures don't do you justice." I realized that he isn't really subtle with his flirting._

"_Um, thanks. So what do you do?" I tried to steer the conversation away from me._

"_I own my own business, Bane Fashion. What about you? I would guess by the six-pack you have it has something to do with sports" Why do I keep blushing? _

"_I played soccer when I was in high school. I'm a photographer at a few places."_

"_Anywhere I might know?" He raised his eyebrow and I swear that should be illegal. Too much sexiness in one human being can't be safe!_

"_Maybe. Chanel, Michael Kors, and a couple other." He had a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Impressive."_

"_Thanks. I have to go, but I'll see in LA." _

"_Or you could see me Friday night?" Did he just say that? _

"_I have a boyfriend." Shooting him an apologetic look._

_He had a smirk on his face, "For now." And then he winked and left._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was walking back to my apartment when I got a call from Izzy.

"Hello dear sister of mine!"

"No need for the sarcasm! Have you done it yet?"

"Maybe… No."

"Alec, you need to get this over with before we leave for LA. One, because of the picture of Zeke on a lunch date with his ex, who we both know was way out of line. Two, you will be gone all summer. And three, I never really liked Zeke in the first place. I don't why you agreed to be his boyfriend!" I really wish she wasn't coming to LA too. Everyone thinks we're a package deal since I'm a photographer and she's a model and we happen to do a lot of photo shoots together, but we're not!

"Really Izzy. I know you're my sister, but that last reason was completely uncalled for. I was actually going to break up with him before you called me. I was typing the text when I received this unpleasant call." I had to keep my voice down since the paparazzi are all around me, but jeez, she can be so annoying sometimes.

"Okay, I get it, but if you don't do it today then I will hunt you down and kill your sorry ass! Got it?"

"Yes mother!" I hung up before she could reply. I closed that and went to my texts.

Hey! Are you free? - Alec3

Yeah babe. What's up? -Zeke ;)

Meet me at J.J.? -Alec3

See you there! -Zeke ;)

I turned around and headed to Java Jones while ignoring the paparazzi. They have been following me ever since Zeke and I came out as a couple, he being a singer and I a photographer, the paparazzi have been trying to get pictures of us together. Things were going good until he met up with his ex and I had to find out from E! News with a photo of them being way too friendly for my liking. You can imagine how I mad I was.

*_Flashback to two weeks ago*_

_I was on my home from the gym when my phone starts blowing up from the ten million Twitter notifications I got. All of them like: 'Is it true?' 'Did he dump you?' 'Why is Zeke with his ex?' _

_The last one really threw me off because he told me yesterday he was going to be in the studio all day today, but would he would stop by my apartment for dinner… DINNER! That's the perfect time for me to call him out on it, but in mean time I just went home to see the report for myself. _

_After I took a shower, I sat down on the couch and turned to E!. As soon as I turned to it a woman started talking about it._

"_Rumors are spreading! Based on this picture we have Zeke Daniels, famous singer and songwriter and boyfriend of Alexander Lightwood, is on a lunch date with his ex, soccer star, Vince Taylor. Is America's favorite gay couple calling it quits or is Zeke Daniels cheating? More on the topic when we return."_

_Okay so by this time I was beyond pissed. So pissed that didn't even hear my __amazing____boyfriend come in. _

"_Hey babe! How was your day? Hello Alec… ALEXANDER!"_

"_What?" it came out a little harsher than intended, but I didn't regret it._

"_Whoa Mr. Grumpy Pants. I just wanted to know how your day was." Now is the perfect time to see if he will tell me the truth._

"_Okay. How was all day in the studio." I noticed he sat on the couch across from me instead of by like he usually does. Maybe he will tell me. _

"_It was good. I got to record a lot."_

"_Interesting."_

"_What is babe? You've been acting weird ever since I got here. Did I do something?" Oh if only he knew._

"_You did something and you didn't do something. All pertaining to the same matter though." I looked up to see him staring at me with that knowing look in his eyes, but I chose to ignore it. "I was watching TV before you came, and you know how Izzy is always trying to get me to watch E!. Well I did and I saw a picture of you and Vince. You remember him don't you? The one who broke your heart?" He slowly nodded. "You two were having lunch and seemed rather friendly for someone who has a boyfriend. I was wondering if you had anything to add to that."_

_He sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you because I thought you would be mad. But yes we did have lunch and yes he was flirting with me and no, I didn't do anything to stop him." I felt my heart break a little._

"_If you would have told me that you were going to lunch with him, I wouldn't have been mad. I'm mad now because, not only did you not tell me, but you lied about it and let him flirt with you. Not only did you not tell me, but I had to hear it from Twitter and E! News not from my boyfriend of six months!"_

"_Babe please. I didn't mean to upset you and didn't cheat on you! Can you forgive me?" _

"_Of course I forgive you, but I don't trust you anymore. I care about you as not only a boyfriend, but a best friend, for you to go back to how you were when you and Vince broke up."_

"_Thank you babe."_

_*End of Flashback*_

So now I'm sitting in my favorite coffee shop, Java Jones, literally freaking out. I decided to break up with Zeke with the upcoming reality show. I've never broken up with someone and I don't want Zeke to hate me. We have been best friends since high school and I don't want to mess that up, but ever since the paparazzi caught him having lunch his ex the rumors have been flying and we haven't been the same. I don't think he's cheating, but he has been distant and I don't think we can last with me going to California for the summer. I made up my mind. I'm going to breakup with him when he comes here. Not only for the picture, but also for the reality show.

I was only waiting for a few minutes when I saw the flashes outside from the paparazzi and I knew that was him. I stood up and gave him a quick peck before the waiter came to get his order.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Damn, why did he have to ask that? I can't lie to him, but I don't want to be too straightforward and hurt his feelings. What am I supposed to say?

"Uh, I'm okay. I think we need to talk though." So I guess I decided straightforward. I would have liked to notify myself before though.

"Okay, what's up?" I looked up at him and saw his gorgeous hazel eyes that first drew me to him.

"I got offered to go be on a reality show and I'm going to be gone the summer,"

"That's great babe. Where is it going to be?" Uh! I saw his amazing smile and his amazing lips. Focus Alec!

"Um, LA. I wanted to talk to you about that actually. I don't want things to get messed up between us with our friendship just in case one of us does something while we are apart and I know things between us have been… different ever since that picture came out. I don't think you're cheating on me. I just think that we should breakup before I go, but I still want to be friends. So," I looked up and saw tears in his eyes and then I started crying, but I knew I had to be strong and get it out, "it's over. I'm sorry." And with that I got up, kissed his cheek and walked out with tears streaming down my face, completely ignoring the paparazzi. I know that was the right thing to do, but in my heart I not so sure.

The next day I'm getting dressed to go to the gym when I saw my phone light up.

I guess you did it! Check E! –Izzy, XO

Thanks, I think- Alec, 3

I grabbed the remote and turned to E! not really knowing what to expect, but what I saw as the headline broke my heart more than it probably should. How could he do this the day after?

**Alexander Lightwood crying and Zeke Daniels making out with Ex. Is Zalec over? **

I somehow managed to hear the reporter talk after what seemed like a forever of silence.

"The famous couple was spotted at a local coffee shop just yesterday right before famous photographer, Alexander Lightwood, walked out with tears streaming down his face. Unfortunately, singer/songwriter, Zeke Daniels was facing away from the door so we were unable to see his reaction. But not to worry, tomorrow we are going to sit down with Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood and try to clear up the rumors. You're watching E! News."

An interview? The day after our breakup? I think the gym can wait. I need a drink!

_**Did you like it? Review if you wish. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Faking A Smile**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "We Meet Again"

Of _Lights, Camera, Action!_

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. This chapter has a lot of Malec in it, and I think I did an okay job on it. After this chapter, there will be one or two more chapters before they're on the show. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

Magnus Point of View

I have a few days before I leave to start filming the reality show and they will be hectic. I have to get everything at my fashion company, Bane Fashion, together before I leave for the summer. I would be even more nervous if I didn't have my second in command and best friend Camille looking over everything for me.

Camille has been my best friend since high school after she helped me with a group of homophobic jocks. Long story short, she bitch- slapped all of them, then we went out shopping afterwards and the rest is history.

"Maggie!" Speaking of Camille.

"Cami darling. How can I help you on this fine day?" She seemed way too happy today.

"It's actually how I can help you." Now this sounds interesting.

"Care to explain, sweet cheeks?" Honestly what can Camille help me with? Especially with that look in her eyes, it can't be anything good.

"Of course! Remember the blue-eyed guy you kept going on and on about?" Maybe she can help me with something. Any conversation with Alec in it has to be good.

"Alexander, yes I remember him quite well." I have been replaying that conversation in my mind for a while now.

"Yes well, by the looks of it he just broke up with his boyfriend." She was practically jumping with excitement.

I stared at her with a look of disbelief. "If this is some kind of joke, you better tell me now before I kill you."

"It's not a joke. I saw the pictures of him leaving a café crying where said boyfriend was in and another picture with the same said boyfriend kissing his ex-boyfriend. And to top it all off, Alec is doing an interview right about now. So turn on your TV."

I fumbled around for the remote to my flat screen TV in my office. I know, it isn't smart to have a TV in your office, but sometimes work is _so_ _boring!_ I finally found it and started flipping through channels before realizing I had no idea what channel it would be on.

"What channel is on?" The least she could do was tell me what channel it was on I mean really!

"E! Turn to E! you idiot!"

I got there just in time for the interview, and man did he look amazing. He was wearing white skinny jeans that did wonders for that amazing body of his, a navy blue shirt, and dark grey vans. He was obvious that he didn't pick that out, but I thank whoever did.

**Ryan:** "Welcome back! You're watching E! with your hosts, Giuliana Rancic and Ryan Seacrest. I'd like to thank Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood for joining us today."

**Alec:** "We're pleased to be here, and please call me Alec."

**Giuliana:** "Okay Alec. What projects do you two have coming up?"

**Isabelle: **"We have a photo shoot that we are doing together tomorrow and then we're off to LA for _Behind the Scenes._

**Ryan:** "That's the reality show you both will appear on right?"

**Alec:** "Yes. We leave soon."

**Giuliana:** Speaking of leaving, we are all dying to know if the rumors are true, Alec?"

**Alec:** "I don't really keep up with the rumors." He's so cute when he gets all shy.

**Isabelle:** "I think they are referring to Zeke, dear Alec." I'm pretty sure everyone rolled their eyes at his obliviousness.

**Ryan**: "That's exactly who we are referring to. Are you two still together?" I saw Alec tense up. I hope he doesn't embarrass himself on national TV.

**Alec: **"Um, no we aren't. We decided to just be friends."

**Giuliana:** "So the picture of you crying was after the break up?"

**Alec:** "Yeah. I let my emotions get the best of me." I wish I could go and comfort him. He looks so embarrassed

**Ryan:** "What about the other picture with Zeke Daniels and Vince Taylor?"

**Alec:** "We were both single so there were no hard feelings. We just friends now and I hope he's happy."

**Isabelle:** "We have all been friends since high-school and neither wanted something to happen and ruin their friendship."

**Alec:** "Exactly. It was just hard to realize that it was over. But I know it was for the best."

**Giuliana:** "So, do you either of you have your eyes on anyone? "

**Isabelle:** "I don't at the moment, but the summer is full of possibilities."

**Ryan:** "Alec? Anyone on your mind?" OMG! This is the moment of truth!

**Alec:** "I have seen someone, nothing serous though." What! He sees someone. This cannot be happening.

**Giuliana:** Well, you heard it here first. Thank you to the Lightwood siblings for coming out today.

**Isabelle:** Thank you for having us.

**Ryan:** We'll be right back after the break.

They cut to commercial and I turned to Camille. "What am I supposed to do? He already likes someone!" I admit. It did sound a little whiny, but this is Alec freaking Lightwood. The same Alec Lightwood that turns heads without even trying to.

"Maggie! Calm down. He said it was nothing serious, plus how do you know it isn't you who is looking at?" She makes a valid point. I could go to LA and win his heart with my amazing personality, looks, and fashion choice. Which reminds me…?

"Crap, I got to go!" I practically screamed and jumped over my desk, completely forgetting about the work I had to do.

"Why do you have to go?" How could she be so oblivious?

"I only packed okay clothes because I didn't have to impress anybody. Now I have go pack kickass clothes. There is a big difference." I rushed out the door and to my car. I made it home in record time for being in New York, although I probably broke few speed limits.

I dumped everything out of the two suitcases that were for clothes, but I figured my other two for makeup and hair products would be okay. I went to my closest and took out all of my summer clothes and started putting them in the suitcases. After a few hours I was finally packed and realized it was dark outside, so I decided to call Camille.

"Hey drama queen. Finished stressing over a guy who hasn't though about you twice?"

"Rude and you wonder why people call you a bitch." I muttered, "And yes I am done packing and I'm heading out to Java Jones for a quick coffee before I go to sleep."

"On my way drama queen!" I don't know why I'm friends with her.

I headed out and made it to Java Jones in ten minutes. I noticed a swarm of paparazzi around the door and wondered who was in there. I slipped through and saw Camille sitting down calling someone. I walked up behind her and shook her shoulders, making her jump up and scream. I noticed a few people look at us weird, but I was too busy dying laughing while Camille glared at me.

"Hey," I said casually, "Who ya talking to?"

"I was trying to call you to tell you that blue-eyed wonder is over there, but some idiot, you, wouldn't pick us his phone." She was whispering the entire which gave me the impression he was somewhere nearby.

"Where is he?" I was looking around, but found no one that looked close to him.

"He's two booths behind me talking on the phone." I looked and sure enough he was there talking on the phone and writing in a black notebook. Perfect time to start winning his heart.

"I'm going to go say hi. Wish me luck!"

"Don't embarrass yourself!"

She really is a bitch!

Alec Point of View

"Hey Alec."

"Hey Jordan, I was just calling about the shoot tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. You have to be there at eight and tell Izzy they will do all her hair and makeup stuff. The shoot is about four hours, because the company has a big meeting in the afternoon."

"Why are they trying to squeeze it in? Nothing is ever good when it's rushed." Today has been a long day and I don't want to add stressing about this to the list.

"Well, they wanted the best in the business and since you two are leaving for the summer, they decided to do it before you left."

"Fine. Any projects for after the summer?"

I was sitting in Java Jones and writing down all the possible projects that Jordan was calling out over when I looked up to find Magnus sitting across from me. He was smiling and I looked at him strangely before realizing that I was still on the phone.

"Um, Jordan, I'm going to have to call you back." I said never taking me eyes off Magnus. After I hung up I looked at him expectantly, before realizing he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hi." I tried to sound causal, but it came out confused.

"Hello beautiful! I saw you over here all lonely and decided to come over." I blushed at the compliment.

"I highly doubt that being on the phone counts as being lonely, but thanks for being considerate." He just sat there looking into my eyes, before saying something.

"I saw the interview today." I was shocked he actually watched it.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you would watch something like that."

"Why would I pass up an opportunity to see you, even if it wasn't in person." I was sure I was blushing now. How does he do this to me? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him start talking again.

"Remember what I told you at the last meeting for _Behind the Scenes?_" He had that signature smirk on his face, and I looked at him for a minute before realizing what he was talking about.

"_Or you could see me Friday night?" Did he just say that?_

"_I have a boyfriend." Shooting him an apologetic look._

_He had a smirk on his face, "For now." And then he winked and left._

"Yes I do, and it seems you were right." He laughed and his laugh is so contagious, that you can't help but join.

"In the interview, you said you had your eyes on someone." He had a hopeful look in his eyes

"I did say that."

"Who were you referring to?" If only he knew…

"You're gonna have to figure that out on your own."

"I will, darling. Why are here all alone?"

"Well, Zeke was coming by my apartment to pick up his things and I had to talk to Jordan about something." I saw something in his eyes when I said Jordan, but it was gone too quickly for me to recognize it.

"Who's Jordan?" Ah, so he was jealous.

"Is someone jealous?" Now who's smirking? Me, that's who!

"Babycakes, I don't get jealous. Just curious." I blushed at the pet name.

"Okay. Whatever you say. And if you must know, Jordan is my manager. My straight manager, if I might add."

"Interesting." He thought about something for a second, then got a really nervous look. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me when we get to LA since you're busy tomorrow and then we leave so there won't be anytime. I mean only if you want to, you don't have to, but you know I kinda want you to. Only if-" Oh sweet lord, he's rambling.

"Magnus!" I cut him off, "One, you're rambling. Two, I find it extremely adorable. And three, I would love to."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, before muttering out "Really?"

"Yes. I have to go, but I will see you in LA. Bye Magnus." I don't think I've smiled this much since… ever.

"Alexander!" I turned around to be ambushed by his lips in the best kiss in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my closer by my belt loops. His lips felt like the inside of a rose and it just felt… right. To say the least.

Only when we pulled away did I notice the flashes of the paparazzi around us and the whistling coming from around the café. I looked around to see everybody watching us.

"Well, it looks like we might make the front cover." I joked. I looked up into his breathtaking eyes.

"Looks like." He said still looking in my eyes.

"I think you figured out who I've had my eyes on."

"I think I have. Goodbye for now beautiful." He kissed me quickly on the lips before letting me go, and I instantly felt cold, even though it's almost June. I turned around and walked out of the café and to my apartment.

Magnus's Point of View (Short)

When I couldn't see Alec anymore, I ran to the table where Camille was watching with a huge smirk on her face. I couldn't help but notice a few looking our way.

"Well don't you look happy!" Camille said and normally I would have had a sarcastic remark, but nothing could get me off cloud nine right now.

"Yes! Not only do I have a date with him, but he was talking about me in the interview today!"

"Seriously, how does that happen? When you sat down he looked at you like a crazy person, then ten minutes later you're kissing him goodbye in front of the paparazzi and a café full of people. How does that happen?" She has a good point. How did that happen?

"I honestly don't know. You ready to go?"

"You are _impossible_, but let's go." We walked out arm in arm and me on cloud nine. I can't wait for LA!

_**Did you like it? Review if you wish!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Faking A Smile**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "We Meet Again…"

Of _Lights, Camera, Action!_

**A/N: *IMPORTANT* I am skipping a day between last chapter and this chapter, so now they are all flying to LA. I did this for one reason; I couldn't figure out what they would do on that day and that's why this chapter is so late. :(**

**Sorry this is so short, but I am working on the next chapter and it could be up by tomorrow. :)**

**I got some reviews about keeping the characters in character, but sometimes I want the roles to be reversed to make my story unique. I always fear that it will be cliché and no one wants all of their chapters to be cliché. If you feel like they are to OOC, please let me know.**

**I have never been to LA, so I don't know what it's like there or how long the flight is from New York. If you are from LA, live there, or have been there use your imagination. :)**

**Disclaimer: This story will have a lot of media references since they are famous (Like E! News), but none of them belong to me. All characters except Zeke Daniels and Vince Taylor belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. Zeke and Vince are characters that I made up and can be used by someone else since I think their names are beast! I also own the plot.**

**Now that that's over, time for chapter three!**

**Enjoy :) **

Alec Point of View

I arrive at the airport solo because Izzy didn't like what time our flight was, saying it was 'too early for a human to function properly'. We decided to just meet at the show's house that we will be staying in. I'm actually glad due to the fact that it gives me alone time before the next two months of being in a house with six other people. Since I only know two of them (Magnus and Izzy) introductions and 'bonding' will be almost immediate.

I checked my bags in and went to find my gate before getting a coffee. Coffee is my addiction and I'm not even worried about it. I just accept it because 1. It helps with a busy life and 2. It's totally and completely yummy!

I find the closest one from my gate and pull my hood down figuring the paparazzi shouldn't be this far in the airport.

"Welcome to Café Caffeine. I'm Alyssa. What can I get you?" She says without looking up from some magazine on the counter. Well that's rude I thought bitterly. At least look up, jeez.

"A cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin." She looks up and starts squealing. I look around, "Are you okay?"

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Alexander Lightwood and you're boyfriend is Magnus Bane! I can't believe this is happening!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"What? He's not my boyfriend and where did you get this from?" I asked her as politely as I can.

She lifted the magazine and there was a picture of me and Magnus kissing at Java Jones. "A picture's worth a thousand words." She said with a cocky grin.

"Well, we're not together. It was just a kiss."

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks. Here's your coffee and muffin." Alyssa said with a fake smile.

I got my order and headed to my gate and realized that they were loading the first class. I grabbed my carry-on.

When the plane was close to landing, I decided to shut my laptop down. The entire plan ride I spent sending and responding to emails from potential clients. Oh the joy! When the flight attendant said we could get off the plane, I waited for most people to get off before getting up. I found my bags quickly and I almost fell when I tried to stretch my legs out, but someone caught me

"Whoa there. You okay?" I would know that voice anywhere. Zeke.

I jumped away from him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked shocked at my tone, but I didn't try to apologize. "I have a performance at this new club here. What are you doing here?"

"I have the reality show to shoot. I'll be here all summer. I told you at Java Jones."

"I remember. It seems like a lot has happened at Java Jones lately."

"Look, I have a car to catch and unless you have something to say, I will be leaving." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"What does he have that I don't?" I was slightly taken back by this.

"Who?"

"Magnus Bane. You know the one you were kissing on the cover of practically every magazine!" he screamed, catching the attention of a few people around us.

"One, you need to lower your voice. Two, we aren't together. And three, it's none of your damn business. We're over, remember? I dumped you. Have a great fucking day!" I walked away pushing past people until I found a sign with my name on it.

"Alexander Lightwood?" I nodded. "I'm Hodge and I will be the group's driver for the summer."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Seems like you were having a pretty heated discussion with that young man that's walking this way."

"Oh, he's my ex. Can we go please? I don't want to talk to him again."

"Follow me." Hodge said with a grin. He led me to a blacked out SUV.

When I put my bags into the trunk and got into the backseat. I was looking at all the shops we passed and dosed off. I felt someone shaking me and tried to go back to sleep until I they hit me in the back of the head.

"Wake up, asshole!" Someone shouted into my ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I noticed it was Izzy. "When did you get here?" I grumbled. I looked around and saw this amazing house with the ocean right in front of it. I also saw a boardwalk that had various shops and restaurants. I saw at the very end of it was a lot of carnival rides. This summer is looking up after all.

"Details aren't important." She said nonchalantly.

I got out of the car and Izzy helps me get my three bags. I see her smirking at me the entire time, but I keep going up the stairs. I dropped my bags and turned to look at her, still smirking.

"Okay what's up?" I said slightly irritated.

"Oh nothing." She said all innocently as she stepped over the bags and walked into the door, but not before throwing me a wink over her shoulder. I groaned and walked up the stairs into the house.

As I was looking around the house I saw someone come down the stairs.

"Hello beautiful. We meet again."

_**Did you like it? **_

_**Who do you think it is, Magnus or Zeke? I'm trying to post chapter four tomorrow to make up for the time on this chapter, but I do have to pack for a trip so we will see. If not tomorrow then sometime next week. **_

_**Review if you wish,**_

_**Faking A Smile :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "One Door Closes…Or Does It?"

Of "Lights, Camera, Action"

_**A/N: *Sighs* I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. It's been over two weeks. If you have stopped reading this story I completely understand, but if you haven't thanks you so much! :)**_

_**Schools starts next week, so updates will only be on weekends, but I will not abandon this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own TMI. CC does. I also don't own Not Over You by Gavin Degraw, but it is an amazing song.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Alec Point of View

"_Hello beautiful. We meet again"_

Of course the first person I see is Magnus, not that I'm complaining.

"Are you going to call me that every time we see each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm just telling you the truth. You're beautiful and that should be recognized." By now he was right in front of me, so close that I could smell his sandalwood body wash.

My breathing picked up and I felt my face getting redder each second. I looked up into his eyes, which was a big mistake, and I got lost. After who knows how long of the most intense, romantic stare down, I looked away and saw Izzy and the camera crew around us? That's right the reality show.

"Um, Isabelle. What's the rooming situation?" I asked.

"Well there are three rooms for the house mates and then a guest room, and seven of us. Follow me." We followed Izzy up the stairs where the rooms were located on the second floor.

"Since there are three girls, we will all be sharing the biggest room, and then there are two extra rooms each with two beds and a bathroom." Izzy said walking through each room

"Thanks, sis. I'm just going to wait and let everyone pick their rooms and I will take whatever's left." I would hate for someone to be stuck with someone they don't like.

"Nonsense," Magnus says grabbing my and Izzy's attention. "You can share a room with me. There's plenty of space and eye candy." He said gesturing to his body and wearing his signature smirk.

"Yeah Alec. Why don't you room with Magnus?" Isabelle said, acting all innocent.

I was about to respond when I heard the front the door open and a feminine voice called out. I turned and ran down the stairs, escaping that situation for now at least. I made it to the first floor to find a girl, or woman rather, looking around in awe. She was light skinned, had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She was beautiful in more of the unique way than the flat out gorgeous. I stepped behind her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

"AHHH!" She screamed looking slightly scared, but quickly recovered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Alec Lightwood by the way." I said trying to recover from that _interesting_ first encounter. I held out my hand and she shook it tentatively.

"I know who you are." She said causing me to raise an eyebrow and her to have a faint blush. "No, I mean… I know who you are because, um… you're a photographer and I want to be one so I follow your blog. Not that I know you because I have a crush on you. Not due to the fact that you're not hot because you are." She looked embarrassed now and I felt bad.

"It's fine. How about a name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Maia Roberts." _ Maia_ said, seeming to have come back from that embarrassing moment.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but everybody calls me Izzy or Iz." My sister said coming out of nowhere followed by Magnus.

"And I'm Magnus the Magnificent or Magnus for short." Magnus said adding a wink to the end.

"Nice to meet you all." She said politely while Izzy and I just rolled our eyes at Magnus's introduction.

The door opened to reveal a guy that actually looked like he was glowing. He was like blonde everything. He came in and dropped his bags by the stairs. I knew he looked familiar, but I couldn't tell where I knew him from.

"Well hello there. My name is Jace Herondale or Golden Child. What's your name miss?" He said looking at Isabelle.

"Isabelle Lightwood, but call me Izzy." She was almost glaring daggers and he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there were three other people present.

"I'm Maia Roberts."

"Alec Lightwood." I said simply.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus said with a smile.

"Now that that's over with, where are the rooms?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Upstairs. The girls are sharing the room with three beds and Alec and I are sharing the next room." Magnus said proudly.

"We are?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Magnus and Izzy said at the same time while Jace and Maia were watching with amusement.

One hour later, the other two roommates arrived. One that looked slightly nerdy with glasses and brown hair, Simon, and the other with fiery red hair, green eyes, and freckles, Clary, that Jace seemed to like.

Magnus POV (Short)

We were all in our rooms unpacking when we someone call us downstairs. The producer, Ragnor, was sitting on the couch when we all came and sat around him.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are settling in well." Ragnor got a chorus of 'yeahs' from the other guys and polite 'yes sirs' from me and the ladies.

"Anyways I just came by to tell you a few things about the next couple of months. One, the cameras are everywhere except the bathrooms. Two, you are required to do a confessional at least once a week. There is a little room in the game area that has a camera set up and just press play to record while you talk about something. And last but not least, there will be several surprises coming up that will test how well you can deal with your _past."_ Ragnor finished up smiling at our faces which were all completely shocked and a little frightened.

"W-w-what do you mean... our past?" Blondie stuttered.

"Wow, never thought the great Jace would ever lose his cool." I mocked him

"Now is not the time _Sparkles._" He growled.

"How are you so calm anyways?" Alec asked.

"Well darling Alexander, my past wasn't that bad. Expect for one incident and a few bad break ups." I said nonchalantly.

"On better terms, you will all be going to a new bar, Night Children, where they are having a special performance. The cabs will be here in an hour so go get changed." And with such short notice, the girls and I ran upstairs to get dressed.

Alec Point of View

The next hour passed in a blur of yelling and running to end up with the girls (and Magnus) coming down the stairs looking completely different than they did before.

We piled into the two cabs that were waiting out front and drove the short distance to the club. We got out with the cameras following us, drawing a crowd.

When I saw everyone was seated at a table, I slipped away to the bathroom. I walked in to find it empty.

When I was washing my hands the door opened and I looked through the Mirror to see Zeke. My first plan was to ignore him, but that didn't work when he opened his mouth.

"Allie bear, what are you doing here?" He hasn't called me that since our first time together physically.

"Don't call me, and I'm here with the people from the reality show to see someone perform. What are you doing here?" I asked him slowly, hoping it isn't what I think it is. If only I was luckier!

"I _am_ performing." He said smiling like he knew I didn't.

"Well, good luck. I have to go, excuse me." I bolted out of the bathroom on the verge of yet another breakdown. When I made it to the table I put on a fake that

I know Izzy can see right through and apparently Magnus as well.

"Alec are you okay?" Magnus whispered in my ear with concern all over his face.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I said with the best 'normal' voice I could.

He stared at my face for a while before siphon in defeat, "I know you're not okay, but I can tell you aren't going to tell me so we will talk later."

He turned to face the stage as the light went out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the grand opening of the Night Children bar and grill. For our entertainment tonight we have pop sensation Zeke Daniels!" The crowd went wild, while Magnus and Isabelle visibly tensed on the sides of me and turn to look at me.

"We will definitely be talking later." Magnus said.

Zeke walked on the stage and made eye contact as he set up his guitar.

"Hey guys. I have an album coming out soon, so tonight I will be playing covers of my favorite songs." He paused to wait for the crowd to quiet down.

"The first song is Not Over You by Gavin Degraw and is dedicated to a special guest in the audience. I hope he will give me another chance. This is for you Alexander Lightwood." He said and my fave paled as the spotlight went on me and everyone in the building turned towards me. I kept a blank face as he started.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

_Damn, damn boy, you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

When he finished the song I jumped up and ran to the exit just to be stopped by Zeke.

"Just stop, Zeke. Get over me." I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes, but I refused to cry with the cameras and all these people here.

"I can't forget Alec. We were good together. You can't just throw ten months down the drain. I know I can't."

"Zeke stop. I don't want to embarrass you. Can we at Keats take this somewhere more private?"

"I don't care if I embarrass myself. I love Alec Lightwood. I'm in love with you. The bar was dead silent as everyone was watching us and you here people gasp as he said that.

I chuckled dryly, "You can't stand here and say when you were kissing Vince right after we broke up, Zeke. We. Are. Over. Except that and move on. Goodbye Zeke." I was crying while I ran back to the house a few minutes away and collapsed on the bed.

IPOV

When I saw Alec run out, I got up, the crowd parting like Red Sea. I pushed past Zeke and I could see how scared he was. Everybody knows not to mess with my brother unless they want to face me.

I figured he went back to the house and I took a can back. I heard crying coming from his room and found him in the bed.

"Hey big bro." I said softly

"Hi." He said in between sniffles. I knew he needed someone to be here with his so I just held him while he cried for almost thirty minutes, my heart breaking with each sob. He sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Why am I acting like a girl?" He said with a slight smile causing me to laugh.

"I always knew you would one day, Alexandra." I joked and he playfully glared at me.

"Thanks sis. You always cheer me up."

"Duh. No one can be unhappy when they're with me."

He laughed and saw the camera man in the corner.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. It's almost midnight anyways."

"Okay. And Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone so much than Zeke is right next to you." I said gesturing to Magnus's bed and winked. Hopefully they will be together once Alec can close the door to the past.

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Review if you wish!**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Faking A Smile :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: "Tonight I'm Getting Over You!"**

**Of Lights, Camera, Action!**

_**A/N: I'm so glad to be back! The reason this update took so long was because of school. It's going good; I just have a shit load of homework everyday so no time to work on the story.**_

_**This is just a filler chapter with a semi insight to what's to come in the future chapters. **_

_**Also **__**I am writing a new story (also an AH) that I hope to post in the next two weeks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same a previous chapters, I don't own TMI or media sources.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Magnus's Point of View (at the bar)

I watched the scene between Alec and Zeke and I felt like I could sense both of their hearts breaking; Zeke from rejection and humiliation and Alec being told of his ex's love for him and not being able to move on. From tons of articles everyone knows the Lightwoods are a mysterious family and with those two you can tell Zeke is Alec's confidant, his solid ground. Or was in this case.

When Izzy went by Zeke, you could see him visibly tense, which by how she was looking I couldn't blame him. She is like a young Maryse Lightwood, who is the scariest person on Earth. She can make a grown man shit his pants! After everything calmed down, Zeke went back on stage to finish his performance. It ended a couple hours later, around eleven pm and we all decided to head home.

When we got to that house, everyone went off to their respective rooms, feeling the emotional tension in the house. I walked into my and Alec's room to see him curled up in a ball buried in covers on his bed, shoulders shaking from crying. I watched him for a while before deciding to let him have his time, due to the fact that I'm sure Isabelle has already came to comfort him. I stripped off to just my boxers and climbed into my bed, falling asleep to the sound of my heart breaking. Also known as Alexander's sniffling...

As I woke up the next morning, I could hear voices coming from the hallway.

"Please Alec talk to me." _Isabelle?_

"There's nothing to say, Iz." _Alec? This early?_

"Like hell there isn't! You're just too dumb to realize it." Izzy whisper- yelled.

"Oh? And what am I too dumb to realize?" Damn, he even sounds sexy! _Focus Magnus!_

"That people actually care about you. That not everyone is like our parents." Isabelle pleaded with him.

"No. Your parents. Mine disowned me and then threw me out remember?" Each of his words laced with venom. Why did they do that? It couldn't be because of… damn.

"Alec, don't play that shit with me. I'm so tired of seeing you unhappy."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. Do you expect me to be all happy-go-lucky?"

That was the last thing the said before I heard the retreating footsteps of Alec walking forwards the room. When he came in, I pretended to be sleep for a while and heard his camera go off a couple times. I opened my eyes to find the camera pointed at me.

"No need for a picture when you can the real thing whenever you want." I said adding my signature wink, watching his cheeks heat up.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you." He is just too cute for words.

"You didn't wake me. Breakfast?" I asked getting dressed noticing his eyes following my every move.

"Sure." He said, barely above a whisper.

As we headed down I noticed three things:

1. Alec was very deep in thought (he almost fell twice)

2. The cameras were everywhere, just hiding in the corners like ninjas with cameras!

3. I am really hungry! I'm talking _starving._

I made Alec and I toast as he tried to act as if nothing happened last night, choosing to ignore the looks the other roommates were giving him. They were mix of sympathy and worry, well from everyone expect Blondie who was staring at Clary like she was heaven on Earth. Thank God for Izzy!

"We should have a group day. Like go to the beach and the boardwalk and then we can have a game night!" She added the last part as she noticed everyone's confused faces.

"As long as there is booze for game night I'm in." Blondie said.

We all came to a mutual agreement that Izzy's idea was the plan for today. I agreed fairly quickly at the thought of seeing a half-naked Alec.

Alec's Point of View

As the seven of us grabbed everything we needed for the day, I remembered what Izzy and I talked about last night. Maybe I should give Magnus a try, not only for him, but for me to get over Zeke. I didn't want to rush into it because I didn't want him to think I was only using him, as a rebound when he is so much more to me than that. He's sweet, funny, caring, and so damn sexy (not that I would say that out loud). I remembered that I owed him a date from Java Jones; I decided to ask him sometime today.

When we were all ready, we walked across the street to the beach and found a spot to set up our stuff. I realized that it has become easier to ignore the cameras, even though we've only been here a day. The girls sat up towels to tan, while the guys got in the water to play football. I was pleasantly surprised that Magnus decided to play due to the fact that he didn't seem like the athletic type. We chose our teams with me and Simon against Jace and Magnus.

We played for about two hours with Magnus tackling me any chance he got saying, "Just playing the game" or "Whoops! Didn't mean to touch you there!" then purposely trialing his hand down my abs. You can just imagine the stiffy I was sporting by the end of the game.

The girls ended up joining at the end of the game turning it from competitive to flirty as Jace was trying (and failing) to get Clary to talk to him and me trying to get the nerve to ask Magnus out. As lunch rolled around, we were all starving and decided to get something to eat at this new burger place on the boardwalk.

Lunch was amazing and as a bonus we all got to know a little bit about each other that we failed to do on the first night. For example: Clary is an up and coming artist, Simon is a graphic designer and major video game nerd, Jace is, as he put it "The next George Clooney!", Maia wants to be a photographer and we made plans for me to help her while we're here, and you know about Izzy and Magnus.

Since the entire group was dead tired after lunch, we walked back to the house and went to our respective rooms for a quick nap before "the best freaking game night this earth has ever experienced." Izzy's words, not mine. I figured since Izzy is in charge of game night everyone will be wasted by the end of the night, so it's now or never. I walked up the stairs to our room and found him sketching in his notebook. He didn't notice I was in the room until I closed the door and he finally looked up.

"Hey Alec." Magnus said giving me smile worth swooning over.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Being subtle never was my strong suit, I thought as I sat on the side of my bed facing him and he put his notebook aside and turned to face me.

"Of course."

"I… I was just um… wondering if maybe you ya know wanted to go out or something tomorrow." I asked blushing and looking down. After what felt like an eternity of silence I looked up at him, he had an unreadable expression and I immediately regretted asking him.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I asked." I threw the door open just to have it closed in my face and be pushed against the now closed door, still inside our bedroom. _What is it with people not letting me leave?_

"Alexander, look at me. Please." Magnus begged. He was right in front of me with his hands on either side of my face and I looked up to find the most mesmerizing eyes inexistence.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would love to go out with you." I guess I had a perplexed look on my face as he added, "I thought that with what happened last night, you wouldn't want to go out with me, but I'm would honored to accompany you to a night on the town." He finished dramatically causing me to laugh.

"So it's a date." I couldn't help but stare at his lips.

"Defiantly." He leaned in and when our lips connected, it was… magical. Everything became so much clearer. The world stopped and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me in as close as possible to still be in clothes. It started off simple and sweet, and then turned heated and passionate when he licked my bottom lip silently asking for the entrance I granted. He took control and I gladly let him as our tongues connected and we both moaned in content.

It was over far too soon for my liking, and we both pulled away breathless and in that moment I looked into his eyes and thought _Zeke who?_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Review if you wish,**_

_**Faking A Smile :)**_


End file.
